


Плечи

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто зарисовка, без смысла, обоснуя и нормального сюжета. Под настроение.</p>
<p>churchill~ сирдец-сортиров, за то что перечитала, и поправила этот кошмар в силу своего терпения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плечи

Это одно из тех чувств, когда хочется громко крикнуть: «Остановись мгновение!». Как гром среди ясного неба – пришедшее в голову осознание испорченной жизни и проебанных в пустоту надежд. Свобода самовыражения, суженная до точки. До жалкой точки в огромной, бесконечной, как человеческая глупость, вселенной. 

Стайлз видит Дерека в парке. С их последней встречи прошла чертова куча лет. Хейл держит на руках маленького кудрявого мальчика. Крупные медовые завитки малыша игриво подпрыгивают, когда тот смеется. Большие голубые глаза сияют счастьем, когда Дерек кружит ребенка на руках. Мальчик – звездолет, покоряющий космическое пространство. Хейл целует в нос ребенка, и тот визжит: «Ты очень колючий! Как еж!». И смеется, смеется, смеется. Гладкие плечи Дерека блестят на солнце, вызывая желание потрогать их пальцами. 

У Стилински скручивается все внутри, когда Дерек замечает его, и они с маленьким, как окажется, Майком подходят поздороваться – такие лучащиеся своим счастьем. Стайлз кое-как отвечает, натянуто улыбается и сбегает, потому что боится, что внезапно взбесившееся сердце проломит ему ребра. Потому что он не понимает, что происходит, и зачем он вернулся в этот богом проклятый Бикон Хиллс.

Через три месяца в гостях у Лидии его развозит. Он пьет виски, измеряя дозу алкоголя кружками, а не стаканами. Мартин гладит его по голове. Ей нравится щекочущее ощущение коротких волос под ладонью. 

\- Это несправедливо, вот так... – Стайлз неопределенно разводит руками. – Живешь себе с одной установкой. Даже не подозреваешь, что у тебя в голове творится. А потом бах! И все, ты не можешь отделаться от себя самого. Как можно было прожить тысячи дней, не понимая, что кто-то тебе нравится? Может, это заклятие, наваждение или что-то подобное? Может, мне нужно к Дитону? 

Лидия устало качает головой, вздыхает и присаживается рядом. Ее рука уверенно устраивается на плече Стайлза. 

\- Просто ты слишком редко бываешь дома. То, что ты принял сына Айзека за ребенка Дерека, заставило тебя ревновать, - Мартин сжимает пальцы на плече Стайлза немного сильнее, чем рассчитывала, и Стилински затравленно то ли пищит, то ли икает. 

\- Боже, Лидия, а с чего я вдруг начал ревновать? Ты не находишь, что это ненормально? До этого дня я был абсолютно уверен, что к Хейлу у меня нейтральное отношение. Если вообще хоть какое-то отношение есть. А тут приехал, увидел и чуть не упал. 

Они молчат. Потом Лидия провожает Стайлза в комнату для гостей, и тот падает на чистую кровать, не раздеваясь. Мартин уже собирается уходить, но Стилински хватает ее за руку и как-то затравленно шепчет:   
\- Полежи со мной, немного... Пожалуйста.  
\- Стайлз... – Лидия предостерегающе растягивает имя на гласных, но потом, внимательно посмотрев в жалостные глаза, понимает, что это ничего такого не значит.

Она так привыкла, что все внимание этого человека устремлено на нее, что даже не задумывалась, что он когда-то сможет относиться к ней не как к объекту для обожания, а просто как к товарищу. 

Лидия устраивается рядом. В тишине комнаты они разглядывают идеально белый потолок.

\- Это ужасное ощущение, когда ты понимаешь, что просмотрел что-то замечательное. Не оценил. Хотя про Дерека так можно только с натяжкой сказать. Но, черт подери, я чувствую именно это... – язык Стайлза заплетается. Он уже почти заснул, комкая угол подушки в своих цепких пальцах. – Понимаешь, это как найти и не подобрать стодолларовую купюру, решив, что это розыгрыш. А потом услышать, что кто-то поднял ее, и она оказалась настоящей... И он так рад, так счастлив, ему повезло... А ты, ну просто полный мудак... 

Лидия разглядывает его расслабленное лицо, усыпанное родинками, и тихо отвечает:   
\- Понимаю.  
Но Стилински уже не слышит этого. Он сопит, пуская слюни на подушку. 

Через месяц Стайлз снова приезжает в Бикон Хиллс и едет в гости к Лидии. По традиции последнего полугода. Стучится в белоснежную белую дверь, но та не торопится его впускать. И Стайлз уже начинает раздражаться. 

Наконец, дверь распахивается. Открывает Дерек. У Стайлза сердце падает в пятки и там, похоже, останавливается.

\- Входи, - Хейл пропускает его внутрь, придерживая за плечо, словно Стайлз собирается убегать.

Он вообще-то и собирался, но ему не дают этого сделать. 

\- Где Лидия? - Стилински заходит на кухню и садится уже за свое излюбленное место около окна.

\- Уехала к Скотту с Элиссон, - Хейл, кажется, считает такой ответ достаточным объяснением. 

\- Она могла бы и позвонить. Отменить нашу встречу, - Стайлз сокрушенно прячет лицо в ладонях.

\- Да, могла. - Дерек подходит к нему, берет его за запястье и убирает руку от лица. 

Пододвинув соседний стул, Хейл присаживается рядом со Стайлзом, снова берет его руку и смотрит в глаза. В голове Стилински полнейший вакуум, он не понимает, какого хрена творит Дерек. Вряд ли он не чувствует, как реагирует Стайлз на его присутствие. И это адски смущает. 

\- Что за? Зачем? - Стайлз пытается забрать свою руку обратно, но ему не позволяют сильные пальцы оборотня. 

\- Ты мне нравишься, - Хейл пододвигается ближе. - Давно.

Последнее слово словно падает с грохотом в тишину. Так бы упал камень в пустой колодец – оглушающе, с затяжным эхом. У Стайлза получается лишь сидеть с открытым ртом. В голове вертятся вопросы: «Как давно?», «Чувак, ты делаешь это, лишь потому, что Лидия тебя обработала?», «И что теперь?», «Ты рехнулся? Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь». Но все слова застревают внутри, потому что все и без того достаточно безумно. 

Хейлу надоедает ждать адекватной реакции, и он просто целует Стайлза в приоткрытый рот. Быстро, напористо, колюче. Сурово и хмуро, как он сам. Стилински не может даже ответить, так как внутри все сжимается от неверия, что все именно так и происходит. А Дерек не останавливается, изучает его рот языком. И тут Стайлзу сносит тормоза.

Он хватает своей рукой Дерека за затылок и притягивает с небывалой силой ближе. Языком чувствует, как начинают удлиняться клыки оборотня. Стул Хейла отлетает к плите с жутким грохотом. Ваза с какими-то яркими цветами падает на пол, но чудом не разбивается, а лишь откатывается к холодильнику.

Стайлз стаскивает футболку с Дерека, а тот в ответ выдергивает его из штанов. Пуговица с характерным звуком отрывается и улетает в раковину с громким «бзинь!». Стилински начинает нервно смеяться, но его тут же почти грубо затыкают чужим ртом. Хейл раскладывает Стайлза на столе, целуя-кусая острые коленки, и одновременно стягивает джинсы с нижним бельем с себя. 

Стилински никак не может сообразить, когда пропала его рубашка. А еще футболка, трусы и носки. И откуда у Дерека смазка, черт подери! Но все эти несостыковки забываются, когда горячая, скользкая ладонь обхватывает член Стайлза, а первый палец проталкивается в него. 

Стилински от переизбытка тактильных ощущений хлопает раскрытой ладонью по столу, сминая что-то мягкое в своей руке. Любимые салфетки Лидии летят в разные стороны, и, видимо, они уже больше никогда не будут использоваться по назначению. Это тоже мало кого волнует, когда в тебя протискиваются два пальца.

Дерек шипит, растягивая узкое кольцо мышц. Ему уже не терпится трахнуть слишком активное тело под ним, отбивающее себе задницу и лопатки об гладкую поверхность стола. Хейл разводит пальцы внутри. Они стонут синхронно, когда Стайлз непроизвольно зажимается.

\- Давай, - е выдерживает Стайлз, вскидывая бедра. – Я больше не могу. 

\- Зря, ты это просишь, - загнанно дышит Дерек. – Я слишком долго ждал, и теперь не остановлюсь.

\- Да, блять, пожалуйста. Именно этого я и прошу.

С тихим рыком Дерек входит до основания в слишком узкое отверстие, членом ощущая болезненное сокращение мышц вокруг него. Стайлз выгибается в беззвучном вскрике. У Хейла появляются когти, и, от оглушающей волны нахлынувших на него чувств, он царапает стол, оставляя глубокие уродливые борозды на столешнице.

Какое-то время они так и застывают, даже не дыша, пока Стилински не ведет бедрами. И Дереку отказывает его рассудок. Он начинает трахать Стайлза сразу в жестком, сильном ритме так, что ножки массивного стола трещат, мерзко скрипя об кафельный пол. Но Стайлз стонет так громко, что за его хныканьем этого даже не слышно. Хейл рукой отдрачивает Стилински, а членом долбится прямо ему в простату. 

Стайлзу кажется, что он теряет сознание, когда его накрывает оргазмом, и он не замечает, как Дерек спускает в его, сокращающееся в посторгазменных судорогах, тело. И это так охуительно хорошо, что трудно в это поверить. Слишком просто, слишком кайфово, слишком идеально, чтобы быть правдой. Возможно, по дороге к Лидии, он разбился в автокатастрофе и погиб. А теперь попал в рай. Просто в свой, такой персональный, узко специализированный рай Стайлза Стилински. Или он просто в коме, и ему снятся такие вот прекрасные сны.

Через несколько минут они сидят на полу, рядом с холодильником. Голые, потные и едят ветчину, купленную Лидией. Стайлз, поддавшись внутреннему порыву, прикасается к обнаженному плечу Дерека распухшими, горячими губами. Тот задумчиво разглядывает кухню Мартин.

\- Нам надо купить Лидии новый стол, - он перехватывает руку Стайлза, которая собралась снова залезть в холодильник, и облизывает его пальцы, испачканные ветчиной. - Но это можно отложить. Она у Скотта с Элиссон до субботы. Еще успеем. 

Стилински шумно выдыхает. 

\- Чеееерт, она нас убьет, если узнает, что мы тут устроили...

\- А еще новую кровать, я думаю, - Дерек не обращает внимания на причитания Стайлза и скалится, глядя в удивленно вытянувшееся лицо. 

\- Но кровать-то мы не сломали, - Стилински явно тупит после секса, но Хейл слишком доволен жизнью, чтобы раздражаться.

\- Это пока, - мечтательно говорит он и снова пользуется так удачно открытым ртом, целуя его.


End file.
